Shinnok/Gallery
Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Shinnoksmlive.jpg|Shinnok as he appears in MK Mythologies: Sub-Zero Statue of Shinnok.jpg|A statue of Shinnok in the Prison of Souls Shinnok (1).gif Subzero vs shinnok.jpg|Elder Sub-Zero vs Shinnok MKMSZ Shinnok B.png|Shinnok's transformation Shinnok & His Sacred Amulet.jpg|John Tobias sketch of Shinnok Mortal Kombat 4/Gold MK4-17 Shinnok.png|''MK4'' Character Design Shinnotquanshit.png|Shinnok with Quan Chi Versus (1) Shinnok.gif|Shinnok's MK4 Versus goldShinnok.jpg Bio (3)Shinnok.gif|''MK4'' Bio Shinnoklive.jpg|Shinnok in a live-action commercial for MK4 Shinnok.gif|''MK4'' Stance Snk2.gif|''MK4'' Alternate Stance ShinnokSelectScreen.gif|Shinnok Select Screen Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained ShinnokDeception.jpg|Shinnok in Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest mode Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Shinnok versus.png|Shinnok's "versus" in Mortal Kombat Armageddon Shinnok Armageddon (Roster Render).PNG|Promo art Shinnok biokard.PNG|Shinnok's BioKard Shinnok 3.PNG|Shinnok's character test in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Shinok.jpg Shinnok 2.PNG|The clone of Shinnok uses dark powers Raiden vs Shinnok.PNG|Shinnok vs Raiden Shinnok 02 tmk.jpg|Shinnok's Summoned Fiend 000211.jpg|Judgment Hand Image62Shinnok.jpg|Shinnok's Primary Costume Image63Shinnok.jpg|Shinnok's Alternate Costume Shinnok's Regalia.jpg|Shinnok's alternate in Armageddon HUD_IMAGE13.png shinnok_vs_stryker.png|Shinnok vs. Stryker in the Subway Mka_mug_shinnok.jpg Mortal Kombat (2011) Raiden VS Shinnok.png|Raiden's vision of fighting Shinnok in MK 2011 Spirit of Shinnok.jpg|Shinnok's Closeup Shinnok_image_011.jpg|Another view ShinnokMK9Untextured.jpg|Shinnok's Untextured Model Quan Chi's insurrection.png|Featured in Quan Chi's ending. Quan Chi the new ruler of the Netherrealm.png Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-49-03.jpg Mortal Kombat X Concept Art Mortal_Kombat_X_MKX_Concept_Art_MN_Shinnok_02.jpg Shinnok_57-1-.jpg Shinnokart1-1-.jpg Shinnokart2-1-.jpg Shinnokart3-1-.jpg Shinnokart4-1-.jpg Shinnokart7-1-.jpg urly545.jpg|Corrupted Shinnok Renders Mortal_kombat_x_pc_shinnok_render_by_wyruzzah-d8qyw6j-1-.png Shinnokloadscreen.png|Shinnok Loading Screen Render Shinnok Wrathful Alternate Costume.png|Shinnok's Alternate "Wrathful" Costume. Shinnok Samurai Alternate Costume.png|Shinnok's Alternate "Samurai" Costume. mortal_kombat_x__ios____shinnok__render_3__by_wyruzzah-d9sbcor.png ShinnokMKXMobileIII.png|Mobile Render DJEsLaAXoAETeJG.jpg DK1KSKMXUAA-S1J.jpg Screenshots Shinnok MKX intro.png|Shinnok, before being captured by the Amulet. Shinnok freed MKX.png|Shinnok after being freed from the Amulet with D'Vorah. Mortal-kombat-x-shinnok-1-.png|Shinnok fight Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage. Shinnok 2.jpg Shinnock2015-04-23 23-32-23.png Mortal-kombat-x-johnny-cage-and-sonya-vs-shinnok-1-.jpg Shinnok with Jinsei.png|A corrupted Shinnok, moments after absorbing Earthrealm's Jinsei. Corrupted Shinnok fatality 2015-04-25 12-34-49.png|Corrupted Shinnok doing his fatality. Corrupted Shinnok 2015-04-25 12-52-10.png|Corrupted Shinnok's throw move. Mortal Kombat Corrupted Shinook 26.jpg|Corrupted Shinnok with his demon minions. Mortal Kombat Corrupted Shinook 9.jpg|Full Body Corrupted Shinnok Mortal Kombat Corrupted Shinook 11.jpg|Shinnok's fire attack Mortal Kombat Corrupted Shinook 16.jpg MKX Credits Shinnok.png|Shinnok statue in the credits. Cage5.png|Shinnok in Johnny's ending. MKX Raiden ending1 2015-04-24 15-03-43.png|Shinnok with Raiden in his ending. shinnok1.png|Shinnok's arcade ending. shinnok2.png shinnok3.png Corrupted Shinnok X-Ray.PNG|Corrupted Shinnok's X-Ray Mortal Kombat 11 MK11 Shinnok (1).jpeg|Shinnok, first seen tortured by Raiden MK11 Shinnok (2).jpeg Mk11 story Shinnok.jpeg|Shinnok in Mortal Kombat 11. Shinnok mk11.jpeg Shinnok's death.png|"There are fates worse than death." Shinnok's head.jpeg Shinnok head in the bone temple.jpeg|Shinnok cameo in his bone temple. MK11 Jade ending 3.jpg|Shinnok being slain in Jade's Klassic Towers ending ForgeMaterial_ShinnokHeart0.png KollectorItem_ShinnoksCrown0.png ShinnokAssist0.png Consumable_ShinnokAssist0.png|Shinnok's bone Live action Lord Shinnok.jpg|The evil Elder God Shinnok along with the alternate Amulet of Shinnok in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Shinnok the Angry Elder God.jpg|In Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, the Elder God Shinnok is displeased when Shao Kahn let Raiden and his warriors escape, and commanded him to to destroy them. The Elder Gods in Human Form.jpg|The Elder God of Fire (left), the Elder Goddess of Water (right), and Shinnok the Elder God of Wind (middle) The Elder Gods Imprisons Shinnok.jpg|The Elder Gods imprison their betrayer, Shinnok, and return the realms back to their natural states. MKAShinnok.png|Shinnok in MKA movie. Comics Shinnok comics.jpg|Shinnok begins his invasion of Edenia and overthrows queen Sindel Shinnokdevil.jpg|Shinnok, backed by his demonic hordes, continues his invasion of Edenia Category:Character Galleries Category:Character Subpages Category:Media